


#AnonCrush4092

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #AnonCrush4092hey cute short brunette guy i kept making eye contact w in the campus gym this morning (red shorts, rainbow keychain), who are you and where can i find you again??15 LikesComments (5):William Denbrough: Oh my God @Eddie Kaspbrak this is totally about you





	#AnonCrush4092

**Author's Note:**

> late night rambling inspired by an anonymous crush FB group at my uni which I've always found creepy but also i really really want someone to write one about me lmao

**#AnonCrush4092**

hey cute short brunette guy i kept making eye contact w in the campus gym this morning (red shorts, rainbow keychain), who are you and where can i find you again??

15 Likes

Comments (5):

**William Denbrough** : Oh my God @ Eddie Kaspbrak this is totally about you

**Mike Hanlon** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak 😂😂

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : Okay first off @ William Denbrough @ Mike Hanlon THANKS SO MUCH for linking me on a public Facebook page so a random creepy guy can potentially stalk me, you're the worst friends ever. Second of all, creepy guy: I'm pretty sure I know who you are and we were NOT "making eye contact" you were just staring at me with ur mouth open like a fucking idiot while I was TRYING do dumbbell squats. Do not message me.

**Stanley Uris** : Lmao @ Beverly Marsh look at this whole mess.

**Beverly Marsh** : OH MY GOD

* * *

**#AnonCrush4126**

Hey tall dark-haired guy who wears 'straight boy sweatpants' to the campus gym and always stares while I do my squats, please actually come and hit on me sometime, because I annoy my friends constantly about your 'stupid hairy arms' and I'm clearly just sexually frustrated 😝

23 Likes

Comments (3):

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : You think you're so fucking hilarious @ Mike Hanlon but you're actually just embarassing yourself with your use of those stupid emojis that make you look like either a middle aged woman or a pre-teen girl

**Mike Hanlon** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak Nothing wrong with middle aged women and pre-teen girls. What are you trying to say, Kaspbrak? 🤔🤔🤔

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : I'm saying that @ Mike Hanlon you're an embarrassment to your family, your school, and me personally. This is a public page and I don't even care that you're using it to make fun of me because you're just exposing yourself.

* * *

**#AnonCrush4131**

Tfw ive stopped checking this page for crushes about myself cause i never get any. guess i'll just live vicariously through those two guys at the campus gym

47 Likes

Comments (2):

**Beverly Marsh** : wouldn't recommend living through those two cause at least one of them is dumb as all fuck

**Stanley Uris** : @Beverly Marsh So true.

* * *

**#AnonCrush4132**

Hey cute short brunette guy whose ass I can't keep my eyes off in the campus gym because I'm a weirdo without boundaries, I embarrassed myself so much after drunkenly making a crush post about you that I literally refuse to go back to the gym and ask you out, even though my friends (who are incredibly intelligent, sexy, and helpful) keep encouraging me. Permission to message?

52 Likes

Comments (13):

**Ben Hanscom** : Aw Bev give the guy a rest

**Beverly Marsh** : @ Ben Hanscom i didnt write this, how dare you accuse me

**Beverly Marsh** : also @ Ben Hanscom you've not had to put up with our anonymous friend's whining for like the last two days so X

**Mike Hanlon** : 👀👀 @ Eddie Kaspbrak

**William Denbrough** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak

**William Denbrough** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak

**William Denbrough** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak

**William Denbrough** : @ Eddie Kaspbrak

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : Okay JESUS Bill I was in a lecture

**William Denbrough** : Please just say the guy can message you @ Eddie Kaspbrak half of the page has just been you two today

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : So first of all technically 'half of the page' has not been us two it's been our idiot friends interfering in our business.

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : Secondly I SUPPOSE the guy can message me. To apologise for stalking me at the gym.

**Stanley**** Uris**: @Eddie Kaspbrak Man you don't know what you're getting yourself into

* * *

**Richard Tozier** sent a friend request to  **Eddie Kaspbrak**

**Richard Tozier** : so apparently i have sexy arm hair

**Eddie Kaspbrak** : Jesus fucking Christ this was a mistake.


End file.
